Faithful
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: *Sequel to Tranquil* I though the hard stuff was over. I thought that I finally found my happy ending, but I was wrong. A choice to be made will make me or break me. What do I choose? Duty or the one that I love? Can I have both? Or must I make a sacrifice? I need to help make the world safe, but does that mean that I have to sacrifice my happiness? If so, will I be strong enough?
1. The Decision

**EmberRose: SEQUAL! AHHH! Yaay!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Twilight.**

"Alec." I whispered, shock coursing through my body. "I- Please. Alec. Don't make me choose like this. Not now."

"You'll have to eventually." He countered, standing up. "Why not now?"

"Because!" I yelled, throwing up my hands in frustration. "During my best friend's wedding isn't exactly appropriate! Alec, I don't know what to choose! I'm so confused, and scared, and worried, and I just can't Alec!"

"I see." Alec responded stiffly. Those two words suddenly broke my heart into pieces.

"Alec." I said in a somewhat steady voice. "I want to marry you. I really do, but I still need time."

"Fine." Was all he said before walking out of the room. I sat there on the couch for a moment, then stood up.

"Alec!" I cried, running to the door and wrenching it open. "Alec! Please! Don't leave!"

The hallway was empty, leaving me standing there with tears streaming down my face. Devastation and anger crashed down on me like a tidal wave, mixing and swirling me around. I gave a loud cry of frustration then went back into the game room. I quickly used magic to fix my makeup and then grabbed my flowers, and ran out of the room. The bridal procession started down the isle, so I got in my place in the back and waited for Alec to get here. I would legitly murder Alec if he made me walk down the isle alone. With a slight _whoosh_ in the air he was beside me with a mask of calm on his face and we hooked arms. AnnaBell gave me a questioning look, and I returned her look with a small smile. As we walked down the isle I saw a mixture of people sitting in the pews. Where they got this chapel setting from, I will never know. Anyway, the Cullens and the wolves were here, along with our coven and the Volturi guard. As Alec and I split to different sides, I gave him a small pleading look which was ignored.

"Arse." I muttered under my breath. I stood silently as AnnaBell came down the isle looking stunningly pretty in her dress, keeping a smile on my face for her sake. She looked at Demetri with such loving and admiring eyes that it make my heart throb slightly. I could tell she had trouble not laughing with Aro being the wedding official, and I would too if I wasn't in such a rotten mood.

"Do you AnnaBell Marie Grace of the Star Clan take Demetri to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Aro asked, smiling broadly. I scoffed softly. Of course Aro would be happy to add a witch to the family.

"I do." AnnaBell choked out, with a radiant beam on her face.

"And do you Demetri Volturi take AnnaBell to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Aro asked Demetri.

"I do." Demetri called out proudly.

"You may now kiss the bride." Aro announced, stepping out of the way. AnnaBell basically threw herself onto Demetri, kissing him with such affection it was illegal. Finally they broke apart, still holding each other with huge grins on their face. Applause broke out across the hall, echoing around the huge room. As the wedding became the wedding reception, I stayed by AnnaBell's side, greeting guests with her and watching her dance the first dance with Demetri. I gave a longing sigh then sat down at the head table watching AnnaBell happily swing around with Demetri to the song 'I Will Always Love You.' And I truly believe that those two will always love each other, so this song is perfect for them.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Zack asked, coming over to sit by me.

"Yeah." I mumbled, sighing loudly. "Just fine."

"Are you excited to come home?" He asked, being smart enough to change the subject. Too bad it was the wrong subject. I tried to answer, but when I tried to use words, a strange noise came from my throat. I shut my mouth and nodded.

"Yeah, you seem very excited." Zack said sarcastically.

"So your not going to kill Demetri?" I asked, clearing my throat and changing the subject once more.

"Nah. They seem really happy together." He shrugged, and looked at AnnaBell. "I'm gonna miss her though."

"You have Liz now." I pointed out, smiling gently at him.

"True." He agreed laughing. "And Alex found a boyfriend. A werewolf, but still a boyfriend. And you have Alec! Everyone's happy."

"Yeah. Happy." I repeated quietly. I stood up and left the table silently. The song changed to 'Butterfly Kisses' and I looked back to see Zack and AnnaBell dancing because obviously her dad couldn't be here.

"Everyone's happy." I whispered, bowing my head and leaving the courtyard quickly. I walked down the hall listening to my feet tap on the floor and ended up at the door to my room. I walked up the steps and into my room and sat on the balcony. The harvest moon shone down on the dancers below me. I saw Alec sitting in the corner, fiddling with a crystal cup full of some red liquid. Some red liquid my ass. It was blood obviously. A crash resounded behind me and I spun around to see my crystal jewelry box shattered on the floor.

I sighed and keeled beside the mess to start picking it up. My hand touched something hot and I withdrew my hand right away. I examined the mess closer and saw the rose locket vibrating and glowing. My eyes widened and I tried to pick it up. It burned at first, but then cooled off at my touch. It slowly opened revealing the strange symbol, but the symbol was giving off a glowing light.I hesitantly touched it and felt something tug me forward. My breath was take from me as I fell into the locket and spun into the darkness. The dark choked and strangled me, blocking my mouth and suffocating me, but suddenly it was gone. I was laying on my back in a small clearing. Water trickled down a stone creek, and birds chirped sweetly in the background. A clear blue sky was above me and muted sunlight kept me warm, but this place felt strange. Dangerous, even.

"Who's there?" A voice called defensively. I quickly stood up and smoothed out my dress as a girl who looked to be around seventeen walked hesitantly into the clearing. "Who are you?"

"My name is June. June Welsh." I greeted, holding out my hand, but earning a suspicious look. I let my hand fall and stood there awkwardly. "Um. Hi."

"Welsh? How do I know your telling the truth?" She asked, glaring at me.

"Um. I don't know." I answered honestly. "I don't really keep a birth certificate with me."

"Funny." She muttered, walking hesitantly toward me. "Let me see your hand."

"My hand?" I questioned, holding my hand out slowly. "May I ask why?"

"No." The girl snapped, snatching my hand. She examined it for a moment, then let out a small gasp. "You are a Welsh! You've come at last!"

"Sure?" I said which was more of a question than a statement. She saw my confusion and laughed.

"My name is Tabitha. Tabitha Welsh." She laughed, shaking my hand with extreme force. "You are my descendant!"

"Um. Well. No offence, but, one Tabitha is dead, and two you look a bit young to have kids." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"First." She started, mimicking me. "I am obviously not dead, and second, back then, I was the perfect age to have children."

"Okay so you could be Tabitha." I said sarcastically. "But why the heck are you in here?"

"Because of my husband." She growled, throwing a dirty glance at the blue sky. "He trapped me in here. I helped him become a warlock, but he wanted power. So I tried to fight him, and I won. But my husband is a dirty, lying cheater, and he trapped me in here when my guard was down."

"Sounds sucky." I agreed, giving a small smile. "So how do we get out of here?"

"It is told that a daughter of my offspring will have the power to release me." She said in an excited voice. "So do something cool."

"Thank you for the instructions that make total sense." I muttered, shaking my head and closing my eyes. Tabitha slipped her hand into mine and I felt a tugging sensation in my gut. Suddenly the darkness suffocated me again and I choked against it. After a few more seconds the dark disappeared and I was back in my room, sprawled out on the floor.

"That was fun." I spat, standing up furiously. Tabitha stood up beside me and looked around the room in wonder.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She said, beaming and spinning around my room.

"How do you know the speech of this era?" I asked curiously.

"I can get whatever I want when I'm in the locket." She explained, holding my mirror in my hand and examining herself. "I discovered T.V's after a while."

"Cool." I sighed, sitting on my bed. "So now what?"

"Now I hunt my husband down." She said darkly giving me a smirk.

"Um. I think he's dead." I said, shrugging.

"Well, no." She laughed, shaking her head. "I made him immortal like myself before he got all power-crazy."

"Oh. That's nice." I said, sitting on my bed. "What does he look like?"

"I'll show you." She said, taking my hand. An familiar image came into my head of the leader of the Eclipse Clan.

"Oh." I said simply. "I know him. He kidnapped me."

"Of course." She laughed, taking her hand back.

"He's the leader of the group actually." I informed her. She nodded and gazed around thoughtfully. "I don't think we killed him though..."

"Good. I want to be the one to do that." She said, smirking again.

"I want to help you." I said looking her directly in the eyes. "We can kill him together. I have a score to settle with him too."

"Sounds good." She agreed, smiling at me. Footsteps suddenly echoed up the staircase and I stood up again in panic.

"Hide!" I hissed, pushing her forward. She looked around then stared at the locket. She slowly disappeared into it, and I snatched the locket up off of the floor and hid it behind my back.

"Can I come in?" A voice asked from the other side of the door. Ashley.

"Sure." I answered as steadily as I could. Ashley entered the room and looked at my supposedly casual stance.

"Um. Are you okay?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded quickly and smiled.

"Never better." I sang nervously.

"What's behind your back?"

"What back?"

"Um. Yours?"

"Oh! I thought you meant your back."

"Uh..."

"Yeah my excuse was pretty lame." I admitted, making us both laugh. I showed her the locket hesitantly and smiled at her.

"Pretty." She commented, looking at me gently.

"Yup." I agreed. "So you needed something?"

"Yeah. AnnaBell is looking for you. She's about to throw the bouquet." Ashley informed me, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room. As we walked down the halls I slipped the locket around my neck, and took off my silver one. When we passed Hedi's room, I tossed the silver necklace inside, seeing as it was hers. We joined the front of the group that pooled around AnnaBell and waited for her to throw it. AnnaBell gave me a quick wink before sending the flowers flying through the air. Into my hands. Really AnnaBell? I love you to death, but really?

"Give it time." She whispered to me as she passed by. I sighed loudly and shook my head. That girl.


	2. Home At Last?

**EmberRose: SEQUAL! AHHH! Yaay! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Twilight.**

After the wedding, the days started to fly by. Days melted into weeks, weeks turned into months, and soon enough, I was standing in the throne room again with my bags clutched in my hands.

"Are you sure you wouldn't consider staying?" Aro asked as I was about to depart. I cast a quick glance at Alec who was standing at Aro's side, looking stony. He hadn't talked to me for the last two months that I've stayed here, and I hadn't seen him that much either. I had a nagging feeling that he was avoiding me.

"No, but thank you Aro." I said in a quiet voice.

"Feel free to visit anytime." Aro said, smiling is creepy smile at me. AnnaBell smiled sadly at me from her spot by Demetri, which I returned. My necklace glowed warmly, and I closed my eyes in concentration. Soon the room around me spun and I was stumbling into my living room. The familiar brown rug and matching couches comforted me as I set my bags down. I was suddenly knocked over by a tall girl with pale skin and black hair.

"Your back!" Alex screamed, hugging me furiously.

"Can't breath." I choked out, attempting to push the girl off of me.

"Hey June! Hey June! Hey June!" Zack said over and over again, pulling me off the floor in one fluid moment.

"Yes Zack?" I sighed, picking my bags back up.

"When is the best time to where a striped sweater?" He asked me in a serious tone, looking strait into my eyes.

"I don't know." I moaned, attempting to leave the room.

"_All the time, June!_" Zack roared, shaking my shoulders. I looked at him with a bewildered expression. "All. The. Time."

"Okay, okay!" I yelled, squirming away from him and running into the hall. "I need to put my bags away."

"Remember!" Zack shouted after me as I retreated up the stairs to my room. "All the time!"

"I will, Zack." I called back, closing the door with my foot. I sighed deeply and tossed my bags onto my zebra striped bedding. I sat down and fingered the soft bedding and looked around my room. Even though it was designed just for me, zebra bedding, rugs, curtains, and lamps, it felt alien. It's been strange, not having Alec holding me and rocking me to sleep. I miss him so much. Does he miss me? A burning sensation from my locket made me jump, jolting me from my thoughts.

'_Could you please let me out now?' _Tabitha asked in an annoyed voice.

_"_Tabitha Welsh, I release you from your prison." I recited, taking the locket out and holding it out. We found out that if I just said those words, I didn't have to go into the locket to get her out. Golden mist swirled around the locket and soon Tabitha was standing in front of me in her usual white dress and proper stance.

"Nice family you have there." She snorted, looking in my vanity mirror, then around my room. "Nice room you have here."

"Okay, so when do we leave?" I asked, ignoring her comments.

"As soon as possible. The sooner the better." Tabitha said, taking my golden hairbrush off of my desk and brushing out her curls that were just like mine.

"Let me grab something." I said, suddenly getting a thoughtful notion. I ran from the room and into Lizzy's office silently. The smell of leather and parchment was in the air as I looked around the wooden office, with brown rugs and tan curtains. I swiftly walked to the large bookcase and started my search. I ran my finger along the spines of the books until I found the right one. The Book of Stars shone across the cover as I shoved the book under my arm and turned around.

"This isn't a library you know." A voice said behind me. I jumped and spun back around. Lizzy appeared out of the shadows with a patronizing expression on her face. "What are you doing, June?"

"I-I, I just need...it's complicated." I stuttered, clutching the book to my chest. "Please, Liz. Trust me with this one."

We stood there for a minute, frozen in time. Lizzy seemed to ponder this for a few moments, gazing at me thoughtfully. Then she nodded and gestured for me to leave with the book before turning to her desk and sitting in the large leather chair behind it. I turned and ran out of the room and back into my room. As I skidded to a stop, Tabitha gave me a questioning look. I snatched my brown satchel off of my bed, quickly putting a extension charm on it, and shoved The Book of Stars into it to join the Book of Moons. After stuffing a few weeks of clothes into it along with all of the money in all of my purses and under my mattress, I slung it around my shoulder and looked expectantly at Tabitha.

"So where to first?" I asked, clipping on the metal charm bracelet that Alec got for me. She took out a black hair in a beaker and grinned at it.

"I took this from him right before he banished me here." She laughed lightly, looking at it with a slightly insane look in her eyes. "Yes. Revenge will be sweet."

"Do the spell." I said, ignoring her wild revenge craze. I'm just here for a bit of revenge, but mostly to distract myself from...him. She clutched the hair in her fist, and did a nonverbal spell, which was extremely impressive, and held it for a few moments. After about a minute, she opened her fist, and put the hair back into the vial. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to France." She said in an excited tone.

"The city of love, really?" I groaned, shaking my head. "The irony hurts."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Painful memories." I sighed, looking at my bracelet longingly.

"Love hurts." Tabitha said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Love stinks." I muttered, putting my face in my hands and giving a deep breath. "Come on. Lets go."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your family?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I...just can't." I choked out. "I still need to think about...my choices."

"Very well." She said, holding out her hand. I took her hand and suddenly we were spinning through the air into darkness.


	3. What Did You Do?

**EmberRose: Please review!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

**Alec POV**

I watched her leave. She gave me one last look before she spun away from my vision. The months after the wedding hurt me. I realize that I may have overreacted, but it hurt. The pain of denial wouldn't just fade away. She left me so long ago unwillingly, and it hurt when she wanted to leave willingly. I moped, avoiding her at all costs, knowing that seeing her would bring back painful memories. How many times did I have to loose her until we lived happily ever after? I sat in my room a week after June left, thinking these things over.

"Alec. Aro wants to see you." Felix said, walking instead of his usual stride into my room. He missed June. She always played video games with him when he was bored. Which was almost always.

"Alright." I complied, running with him from my room, through the hallways, and into the throne room. The masters sat on their thrones, besides Aro, who was chatting with a young girl. She had long red hair and pale skin, making my unbeating heart leap thinking that it was June. With disappointment, I looked closer, seeing that she was a vampire.

"Ah! Alec!" Aro cried with delight. "I'd like you to meet, Valerie."

"Very nice to meet you." I said politely, bowing slightly at the waist. She giggled in a way that June never would, and curtsied. She wore a tight light blue dress that clung to every curve of her body, and tall heels.

"Alec, I'd like you to take Miss Valerie out to dinner tonight. See how you enjoy each other's company." Aro commanded with glee. I felt slightly sick at the stomach. "There is a vampire restaurant in Paris, perfect for you two."

"Master-"I started to argue, but Aro wouldn't hear it. When Aro is in matchmaking mood, he cannot be swayed.

"Valerie, Jane and Hedi will help you get ready for tonight. A nice way to bond with the guard." Aro said, turning to the undeniably beautiful girl.

"Of course, Aro." She said in a high pitched tone. I watched as Jane and Hedi reluctantly slinked over to the girl and guided her out the hall.

"Master, I know what your trying to do." I sighed when the girls were out of hearing range. "It's too early."

"It's never to early to repair a broken heart." Aro decided, turning and sitting back at his throne. "Now go get ready."

"Yes, Master." I mumbled leaving the room quickly. I put on a simple suit and tie, putting the keys to my sports car in my pocket and absentmindedly walked along the halls to the oldest part of the castle. I opened the would be heavy wooden door, and walked up the stone steps to the familiar room. I opened the final door, eager to smell June's scent again, when I smelt another scent.

"What are you doing here, Valerie?" I demanded flatly.

"Your scent is in here. Along with another girl's." She observed, sniffing the air. "What was her name? She wasn't a vampire. Was she your pet? Or a toy? Or something you truly loved."

"Get out." I growled darkly.

"Struck a nerve, have I?" She giggled, oblivious or ignoring my anger. "You can forget whatever she was. She's gone. Soon we'll be betrothed. All set up by Aro."

"What?" I demanded in shock.

"I'll see you tonight." She purred in my ear. I stood there in shock, trying to figure out if she was lying or telling the truth. I took in a shaky breath, turned, and followed her down the steps.

**June POV**

"Why haven't we found anything yet?" I groaned as my aching feet carried me along the streets of Paris. Stars shone above us, though they were obscured by my large black umbrella. A lazy drizzle of sleet down on Tabitha and I as we searched the streets for Royce, the freaky and demented. "Why isn't the tracking spell working anymore."

"The closer we are when we use it, the easier it is for the target to discover that we're tracking them." Tabitha explained briefly. She straitened her borrowed denim dress self consciously. I guess being born in her time, clothing from this time era would have gotten you arrested. "He's blocking me. Let's split up."

"Meet up in an hour back here." I agreed as Tabitha conjured up her own umbrella. We went our separate ways, searching up and down the streets for any magical activity. Paris was really beautiful. Just like the last time I came here with...no. Don't think of him. I shook my copper curls around, then realized they were trapped in my hood, and put the hood of my furry black jacket down. I couldn't believe that nothing was happening. Where is this guy? I stopped for a few moments to rest almost an hour later before I would meet up with Tabitha again. A restaurant glittered beside me, so I stopped looking at the beautiful dresses they had next door, and peeked at the restaurant. The first thing I saw was a girl. She was stunningly, heartbreakingly beautiful. Her long red hair had just a enough perfect curls to be considered curly, and her eyes had something in them, like confidence, or victory. Sitting across from her was...Alec. What? What is she doing with my man? Oh I am going to kick the living...wait. Alec wasn't 'my man' anymore, was he? My body was frozen.

"June! I thought we agreed to meet up at the corner of fifth and elms!" Tabitha's annoyed voice said as she walked to my side. She noticed my face, and all of a sudden, she wasn't so annoyed anymore. "Hey. Are you alright."

"I'm glad to see he got over me so quickly." I whispered, still unable to move away from the window.

"This is Alec?" She asked, leaning a bit closer to the window to examine him. He noticed her moving forward in the glass and his eyes flicked to us. He looked at Tabitha for a few seconds with a bored expression, until his eyes slipped over to my furious and heart broken ones. He jumped up in shock and said my name, but I didn't hear it. I could suddenly feel my body again. I turned on my heel and stopped away in fury. Anger choked my throat, or maybe it was tears, but either one, I couldn't breath. Then a dark shadow moved across the street into the abandon district. Forgetting my screwed up love life, I blinked back tears and followed the strange figure. Tabitha caught up with me and we moved with absolute silence after the shadow. I gave Tabitha a look, and she nodded as she disappeared into the shadows. I took a deep breath and stepped into the light. Royce was handsome. Chiseled features, enchanting brown eyes, and curly black hair that reached his neck. He could only be around twenty five or so.

"Hello June." He greeted, smiling at me. "How are you?"

Sick. Lost. Heartbroken. Pissed. "Fine."

"Of course." Royce laughed nodding. "So why did you follow me? I assume your the one attempting to track me."

"I came here to kill you." I stated simply, shrugging. "You've been doing wrong things, and you deserve to be punished."

"Ah, but what do we really deserve?" He pondered, tapping his chin like he was seriously thinking. "Is-"

"Shut up." I cut him off darkly.

"It was foolish of you to come here alone. You cannot beat me." Royce said, suddenly not sarcastic anymore.

"But I can." Tabitha said as she stepped from the shadows "And I will."

"And who are you?" Royce sighed, shaking his head. Tabitha, being Tabitha, was hoping for this dramatic effect because her hood was covering her face.

"You don't remember me?" She laughed, pulling back her hood. Her red hair was braided and threw carelessly cross her shoulder, and her silver eyes flashed with anger and power. For the first time, Royce seemed speechless. "Honey. I'm home!"

"Impossible!" He spat in panic.

"Nothing is impossible." Tabitha breathed before pouncing at him. I calmly conjured a bow and an angel's arrow, notching them just as calmly. After a bit of fighting, Tabitha had him against the wall with a clear shot of his heart. I aimed, and was about to confidently release the arrow. And then it happened.

"June!" Alec yelled from the mouth of the ally. I jumped and let go of the string. The arrow flew with deadly accuracy...and embedded itself into the wall right next to Royce's heart. He shoved Tabitha off of him, and gave us all one last look before spinning into the night sky. My hands shook and I dropped the bow to the ground. The sound echoed off of the walls, causing Tabitha to cringe. I slowly turned to my once true love.

"What did you do?" I asked in anger, tears starting to choke me again. But these were tears of fury.


	4. Years Later

**EmberRose: Please review!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

**June POV**

"What did you do?" I demanded for a second time, taking a threatening step forward. Alec looked at the place where Royce disappeared in shock.

"I. I didn't mean to. June. I'm-" Alec stuttered, blinking his eyes quickly.

"Don't you dare say sorry." I hissed, throwing my bow aside in fury. My quiver arrow dissolved on the wall behind me, leaving with the sound of bells ringing. "If you were sorry, you should have said so before I left on a very important quest! I have a job to do! I can't have you go around, messing it up!"

"June, wait!" Alec yelled as I turned away and stomped from the ally. Tabitha ran after me, jogging to keep up with me.

"Wow. That boy's persistent. He's still coming after us." Tabitha laughed, looking behind us. A cold hand wrapped around my arm and tugged me into a cold hard chest.

"That's not going to work this time, Alec!" I growled, pushing away from him. I snatched Tabitha's hand, and disappeared into nothing. We stumbled into our hotel room, falling onto one of the soft beds.

"We can't have him following us." Tabitha said quietly as we stood up. I walked in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection for a while.

"I know."

"He's a danger to our mission."

"I know."

"You still love him."

"I know." I whispered brokenly.

"We have to change." She said, coming over and putting a hand on my shoulder. I slowly got the scissors out of our drawer and took a lock of my red curls in my hand.

"I know."

With only the sound of scissors snipping my hair, we changed our appearance. My long coppery curls were now short and brown, and my silver/grey eyes had turned milky brown. Tabitha's red curls were now blond, and her wise grey eyes were blue. We finally changed our scents before we packed up and departed from the hotel. This marked the beginning of our new life. Alec. I would miss him so much. My heart throbbed when I thought of him. His face, his voice, his lips. I longed to press my lips against his. Would I ever see him again? I lost him once. I'm about to lose him again. It's not too late to turn back...no. I can't. I have to do this. I have to. This is my destiny. I clutched the locket around my neck desperately before Tabitha and I disappeared into the night.

_10 Years Later_

"Royce!" I shrieked as we sprinted through the forest in hot pursuit. The warlock laughed before waving his hand behind him at us. A bolt of blue lighting shot out at us, which we quickly dodged. My black t-shirt and leggings were ripped along with my hair being matted and dirty, although after ten years, I've gotten used to it. My brown eyes were alight with fury as I came so close to Royce. Tabitha was on her way from Seattle, but she used up too much magic to transport here. So I'm on my own right now. The chase continued with each of us weaving in and out of the trees, disappearing and reappearing.

"No Tabitha this time, June?" Royce asked tauntingly.

"I don't need her to take you down!" I roared as I threw a bolt of lightning at him. He dodged it and laughed.

"Have fun with that little princess!" He yelled back. I growled darkly before throwing another bolt at him. This one caught him right on the shoulder, making him fall to the ground. I ran forward triumphantly, about to tie him up and wait for Tabitha, but he suddenly shot up and swung a dagger at me. I barley avoided it and hopped backwards. "So how is Alec?"

"Shut up!" I screamed at him as the memories that I've pushed to the back of my mind started to assault my brain. Royce stabbed at me, taking me off guard. I gasped as it ran across my stomach. I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach in pain.

"You can still join me. I still need your powers." Royce said as he prowled around me.

"Yeah right." I spat, rolling my eyes.

"Then we'll do this the hard way." He sighed before he reached for me. Right before his hand reached my arm, a giant, and I mean giant, wolf pounced form the trees. Royce stumbled away from me in surprise, running in panic away from the giant beast. In stead of pursuing Royce, the red/brown wolf crawled over to me with caution. Suddenly I remembered who this was.

"Jacob!" I gasped, reaching for the wolf. It gave me a confused look before disappearing into the trees again. "Wait! Please! Don't leave me!"

"How do you know my name?" Someone asked. Jake came back through the trees.

"It's me! June!" I breathed in and out heavily, very aware of the cut on my stomach. "I know it sounds insane, but-"

"Lets just take you back to the house. I honestly don't know who you are." Jake shook his head before picking me up. I let myself relax before falling into the blackness.

* * *

"AnnaBell." I moaned, rising into self consciousness. "AnnaBell!"

"Your alright." Someone said, putting a cold hand on my forehead. I sat up in the soft bed and looked around in panic. Carlisle was sitting across from me on the bed.

"Carlisle! You have no idea how glad I am to see you." I laughed, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, dear. But how do you know my name?" Carlisle asked curiously. I just then realized I looked and smelled completely different.

"Carlisle. I know you don't recognize me, but I'm June Welsh. The witch that helped you with the Volturi, but they took me away." I explained quickly. I took another quick breath before telling him my it. All of it. I poured out my heart for the first time in many years.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Was the first question he asked.

"If I could rest here for a bit. I need a place to heal and it'll be nice to have a real bed to sleep in." I said, nodding. I tenderly touched my stomach and winced.

"Of course." He said, standing up. "Now rest up. Esme has been tending to you."

"Thank her for me." I yawned as I curled up under the push covers. I closed my eyes again before submerging into unconsciousness again.


End file.
